Children's books and games have traditionally been available on not only a variety of topics, but also in a variety of shapes, sizes and styles. Children's books are often designed to induce children to read, as well as to keep the child's interest throughout the book. For example, children's books have been designed with, among other things, bright illustrations, scratch and sniff areas, pop-up figures, and lift-up flaps. Many of these features in the books are designed to teach children new skills, such as dexterity, memory, or imagination and reasoning.
Developing children continuously learn new cognitive and physical skills. Books have been recognized as helping children with letter and word recognition, as well as improving their small motor skills. The more interactive the user was with the book, on both a cognitive level as well as being able to physically manipulate portions of the book, the greater opportunity there was for the user to learn on a variety of levels.